One More Song
by Charm12
Summary: Just another singing contast maurders style should be funny i've been thinking about doing this forever rated a little swearing
1. Introductions

I deleted my old story but this one has pretty much the same characters so enjoy

Disclaimer: none of the characters here belong to me except Chloe and Mya the rest, sadly, belong to J.K.R

James Potter: James is one of the most sought after boys at Hogwarts school he stands at 5'6 and has messy jet black and hazel eyes that most girls die for he has a fanclub that bugs the hell out of him but he's in love with Lily Evans(who hates him…now) he's the best seeker the Gryffindor Quiditch team has ever had he's an unregistered animugas stag and has the nickname Prongs in a group called the maurders

Sirius Black: Sirius has raven back hair that falls elegantly into his chocolate brown eyes and is the most sought after guy at Hogwarts he has half the girls in school chasing him with torches but he's been going out with Chloe for about a month he's a beater on the Quiditch team and is an animugas black bear like dog in the group the marauders and has the nickname Padfoot, he's in Gryffindor

Remus Lupin: Remus(or Remmy as some call him) has light brown hair and honey colored eyes he's been going out Mya for a little while and is a werewolf but when his friends found out they became unregistered animugas to help him he's in the group that marauders and has the nickname Moony, he's in Gryffindor

Chloe Brookes: Chloe has Blonde hair with hot pink streaks in it that falls down to her mid back and large brown eyes she's best friends with Lily and is Chaser for the Gryffindor Quiditch team has been going out with Sirius for a month. She desperately wants to become an animugas, though has no clue how.

Lily Evans: Lily has thick red hair that falls down to her shoulders and beautiful emerald green eyes she's been constantly sought after by James Potter who calls her flower so she, of course, has rejected him everytime(that may change…) she's best friends with Chloe and Mya and is in Gryffindor

Mya Carmical: Mya has long brown hair that's slightly curly and Violet eyes, she's been going out with Remus for a little over a year she's a little shy especially with singing but has a great voice when ever people CAN get her to sing she's also Chaser on the Gryffindor Quiditch team

Sorry that was just intro's but some people think James has BROWN HAIR and is a CHASER and Lily's in SLYTHERIN so just though I'd get it straight and introduce my made-ups


	2. It Begins!

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa a new chapey, I feel so proud of myself also because I stopped a certain 17 year old from going to every second of the day so I could type this lol anyway I'd like to thank whitepaw and I know I didn't mention Wormtail in the descriptions that's because he's not in this story

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"As I stated yesterday there will be a singing contest today and all classes have been canceled- however, Miss Brookes there is still homework" the headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore a thin man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes, said.

"Damn you," Chloe muttered under her breath glaring at the headmaster. "And, also, Mr. Black there are no alcoholic beverages allowed," he continued looking at Chloe with twinkling eyes.

"Oh shit," Sirius muttered dashing out of the room. "Erm, anyway," Dumbledore said looking at the place where Sirius has been sitting with raised eyebrows, "we will begin in one hour feel kindly find your songs," with those words the headmaster swept from the hall.

"D'you think if I sing to Lily she'll like me any more?" James asked. "I heard that Potter," Lily called. "James, since you tried to blow Snape up I think she hates you even more," Mya said her violet eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Tough luck Prongs, Remus snickered. "And I heard that to Remus," Lily called again sitting down next to them.

**One Hour Later **(that's supposed to be in bold but sorry if it isn't)

"Where'd James go it's about to start," Chloe hissed. "Shut up Charm I'm sure he's coming," Sirius sighed.

"How many times a day do you say that, Sirius?" "Shut up Mya."

"Our first contestant," Dumbledore's voice rang out, "Is James Potter!"

"_James?!" _ five voices said in surprise. "I fell so much joy." Lily sighed burying her head in her arms.


	3. beatiful Soul

Wow I just reread my last chapt. and it was SHORT lol I'll try and make this longer anyway thanks to Padfoot Prongs and Moony for reviewing and whitepaw(again) for helping and some of the words in the song may be changed so...yeah

Disclaimer: none of these songs or characters(except Chloe and Mya) belong to me

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"And this song is dedicated to...Lily Evans...big surprise." Dumbledore muttered under his breath. James walked out onto the stage his hazel eyes twinkling behind his glasses(a/n ahhhhhhh another Dumbledore) "I didn't know we had a stage," Mya asked looking up at the large wooden stage. "We do now," said Sirius grinning as his best friend began to sing

James: _I don't want another pretty face _

A couple of James's fangirls gasped and two fainted

_I don't want just anyone to hold  
_

Everybody snorted at that

_I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful so  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed   
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
_

James has a heart?! Lily mock gasped but she was blushing so her face looked like a tomato_  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold   
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful so  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
  
Your beautiful soul, yeah  
  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward   
I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance  
_

"I've given you 6,543 chances James and you got me run over by centars for God's sake!" Sirius snickered "I remember that!"

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try  
  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful so  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul   
  
Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me too?  
_

"No" Lily answered firmly. "Your face looks a like a Tomato, Lily." "Be quiet Remus," She sighed.

_I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide   
  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful sol  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful so  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul   
  
Your beautiful soul, yeah  
  
Oh, yeah, your beautiful soul, yeah_

Everybody jumped up and screamed and james bowed dramatically. Chloe sighed, "some things never do change do they Lils...Lils?" Sirius tapped her on the shoulder, pointing towards the stage.

Lily and James where snogging at the edge of it. "Well...erm...that takes care of that?" Mya said fighting the urge not to laugh. "That's right you HATE James, Lily," Remus laughed watching the kissing couple.

"Our Next Contestant will be..." Dumbledore started

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

well there we are and incase you where wondering this is about 3 months into 7th year. And James may have been seeker or Chaser but there are mostly the same amounts of people that believe he's seeker as chaser so I'm leaving it at that.


	4. Know You now

"Lily Evans!" Dumbledore said happily though he didn't look remotely surprised, "and she'll be singing 'Know You Now'!"

Lily smiled as she walked onto the stage she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and light blue jeans, her hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail, with glitter sprinkled over it and sparkly tan eye-shadow.(a/n sorry but ya gotta luv the make-up )

Taking a deep breathe and concentrating on James, instead of how nervous she was she started to sing

Lily_: In these eyes, more than words, more than anything that I've spoken  
As the skies turn to gray my heart's just about to crack open  
_

"God not very cheerful is she," Sirius commented "Oh shut up," Chloe said from his lap slapping him on the arm "Yeah shut up," James muttered turning red "that's my girlfriend up there." Everyone stared at him in amazment

_So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away and I blow the ending  
  
I never wanna be without you   
Oh no, here I go now you know  
What I feel about you, there's no runnin  
I must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
And I'm fallin, so now you know  
  
Feel so light(so light), craving oxgen, all this dream's left me empty  
_

"I would hope with all that talking she does in her sleep," Chloe snickered. "She talks about me!" James asked excitedly "No she talks about Remmy," Chloe said sarcastically. "WHAT!!"

_Will you run(will you run), can you handle it 'cause I need you to tell me   
Maybe this seems bold, but I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending  
  
I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go now you know  
What I feel about you, there's no running  
I must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
And I'm fallin, so now you know  
  
No I won't look back when I tell you what I think about you, yeah yeah  
No I won't look back when I tell you what I think about you, yeah yeah  
  
So the story goes,   
You already know, so don't be a fool and go spoil the ending  
  
I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go now you know  
What I feel about you, there's no running  
I must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
And I'm fallin, so now you know  
  
I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go now you know  
What I feel about you, there's no running  
I must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control   
And I'm fallin, so now you know _

The hall burst into applause, with the exception of James who was yelling at Remus and Chloe and Mya who was trying to shut him up, as Lily took a shaky bow.

"Great job Li-oh god do you two ever stop" Sirius sighed, as James and Lily started snogging again, just then a pretty blonde girl walked past and stared at Chloe in Sirius's lap, her eyes widening slowly narrowing into a glare.

"Uh oh," Sirius muttered watching the girl take the stage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

haha a cliffie!! Tehe well sorta anyway thanks to nikkievans for reviewing Ron plushies for all that go _bother_ lol rules and jus incase you where wondering Chloe is muggleborn and Mya is Half blood RR luv ya :)


	5. Get OutLeave

Haha sorry Sincerity I just made Mya up so Remmy would have someone tehe and everyone who's reading this read Random, Indeed by Sincerity Inkwell YAY!! I LOVE YOU!! Tehe anyway the last 2 songs where by Hilary Duff and Jesse Mccartney and this next one is by JoJo and I made a really big mistake in the other the person at the end of the chapt. doesn't have BLONDE hair but BLUE hair sorry bout that hehe now ONWARD!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Mya and Chloe ((Jamesie will soon be mine muhahahhaha hehe) Star belongs to one of my friends and I have permission to use her

LAST CHAPTER 

A blue haired girl looked at Chloe sitting in Sirius's lap then glared at them both and turned towards the stage

"Next up we have," Dumbledore said either ignoring or not hearing Sirius's continued cursing, "Star Allise singing Get Out(leave) and it

s dedicated...oh merlin to Sirius Black...that bastard!"

Star walked on stage her blue hair pulled back into a high ponytail, she was wearing dark blue eye shadow and her green eyes where oddly bright. (a/n once again I DID NOT MAKE UP THIS CHARACTER) She took a deep breathe almost as if to calm herself then started to sing all the while, glaring at Sirius.

Star_: I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So wont cha come and sit and talk to me  
Tell me how we are gonna be together always  
Hope you know when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
_

"Sirius what's going on?!" Chloe asked looking quite confused and angry "Yeah," Mya piped up, "I thought you and Star where just friends." Chloe looked like she wanted to either cry or kill somebody.

_(I never thought that any one)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that your here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say  
  
Chorus:   
Get Out, (Leave) Right Now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her and  
I wonder(Why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (Waste of time)  
  
_

"James what's going on," Lily whispered in James's ear, her eyes suddenly narrowed, "you had a part in this didn't you?!!" Still staring at the floor James nodded.

_Tell why your looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head   
Because you left her number on your phone  
_

There was a murmurs of 'what's a phone' but most of them where either concentrating on Star or Chloe and Sirius

_(So now that through all that is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way, yeah  
  
Chorus:  
Get Out, (Leave) Right Now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her and  
I wonder how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (Waste of time)  
  
I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've got to leave  
Because my heart is breakin  
With every word I'm sayin   
_

"Then don't talk!" Sirius burst out, but Star ignored him and kept singing.

_I gave up on everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyee ohhhh  
  
Ohhh  
  
GET OUUUT!  
  
_A couple of people jumped and fell out of there chairs despite all the drama James and Mya still fell out of there seats laughing, Remus just continued to stare from the stage to Sirius with a horrorstruck expression on his face.

_Chorus:   
Get Out, (Leave) Right Now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her and  
I wonder(Why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (Waste of time)  
  
Chorus:  
Get Out, (Leave) Right Now,   
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (Now) and I can't wait  
For you to be gone  
Cuz I know about her and  
I wonder (Why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (Waste of time)  
  
Get out(Leave)...  
You and me......its too late (Now)....   
Yooooouu...about her.....(Why)....  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (Waste of time)   
  
Ohhh _

When she was finished the hall erupted into applause except for Chloe, Sirius, Remus, and James. "so what did ya think" (a/n star apparently has a Texas accent but I'm to lazy to put that in so just imagine folks) Star asked glaring at Sirius and Chloe.

"What were doing," Chloe suddenly shouted "I was singing about YOU sitting in MY boyfriends lap," Star retorted. Chloe looked like she had been slapped, perhaps to make up for it she walked over calmly to Sirius...and slapped him across the cheek.

Star only seemed to shrug at this, reaching over and slapping him as well, James seemed to break the drama of the moment when he slapped Sirius too.

"OW! What was that for!!" Sirius yelled at James. James shrugged everyone else is doing it an-" Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall, "next up we have Chloe Brookes, Lily Evans, and Mya Carmical singing Crash World! Dedicated to...Sirius Black that bastard" with that he sighed and sank back into his chair

gah I didn't like it but my toaster started smoking before so...well you get it anyway there may not be updates on this because I'm going to put my full efforts into 5 People And A Bathtub and TO ADD SINCERITY BECAUSE SHE IS THE COOLEST AUTHOR EVER!! Anyway keep reviewing Charm


	6. Crash World and doooooom

Ha I ment no updates for a while but...yeah if your wondering why I'm not having Chloe sing this song solo..so am I ANYWAY I started school and have the worst schedule ever I was one of the 20 to get history instead of an exploratory like cooking or something :( so...it took a little while to update anyway

_oOoLintuoOo_yay hear that Sarah I AM funny nah :) anyway thanks I hope you like this chapter just as much :D

_KaylaG: _hmmn someone goes to my school named Kayla...ANYWAY thanks a lot you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol thanks for your review AND KEEP REVIEWING

_Cheekii Monkey: _really which one? Most of these are Hilary Duff songs because she ROCKS this one I was going to have her sing My Happy Ending but I decided against it in the end...it's by Avril Levine if yall wanna listen to it though...

_Laura: _ah I like your name I don't have to type as much and I know I bought the soundtrack to it before I even saw the movie!! Lol tehe that's how much I love her songs anyway this song is from that album I know them all like that too :D anyway enjoy this chapter

_cyberian-otter: _I'm glad it's interesting I'm interesting maybe that's why people stare or it might just be the sticky note attached to my head ANYWAY glad you like even if you don't like hilary duff –mutters under breath- on day...

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

Sirius instantly started banging his head on the table, why-smack-why-smack-why why why "Sorry mate," James said apologetically, "didn't mean any harm." "I'm DOOMED," Sirius muttered letting his head fall onto the table "ow..."

"Your not doomed..." Remus started but then music blared and the three girls took the stage.

Chloe walked on first her hair was in many mini braids, she was dressed in a back tube top with a dark jean skirt and her eyes where adorned with black eyeliner and smoky eye-shadow.

Lily came next her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a low cut black sleeveless shirt and dark jeans, her eyes too where adorned with smoky eye-shadow and she wore dark lipstick.

Mya came out last, her hair came out in tight curls, she wore a sparkly black spaghetti strap with multiple straps and dark blue jeans she, like the others, wore smoky eye-shadow and was glaring at Sirius. "Ok," Remus yelled over the music, "_NOW_ your doomed!"

Mya began

Mya_Crash, that was you and me  
It started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground, I hear the sound Crash, ringing in my ears  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone, wake me, I can't seem to break free_   
  
All: _Go on, get outta my head   
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumblin' in the dark, livin' in a crash world  
  
_"Whhhhhhhy," Sirius moaned as James patted him on the back sympathetically

Chloe_: Hush, don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurd  
'Cause who we were is gone forever  
Crushed underneath our fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird  
Someone, save me, I can't seem to break free_   
  
All_: Go on, get outta my head (outta my)  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark, livin' in a crash world  
  
_Lily: _Crash world, yeah ye yeah_   
  
"Go Lily!" James screamed. Sirius glared at him and James fell silent with a slightly guilty look on his face, while Remus was over come with silent laughter in the next seat.

Lily: _Slow motion, devastation  
Should'a seen it comin' but I couldn't do nothin'  
Emotion, desparation   
Some someone, save me, I can't seem to break free  
  
_  
All: _Go on, get outta my head (outta my head)  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark, livin' in a crash world  
  
_All: _Go on, get outta my head (outta my head)  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead  
I've been stumbling in the dark, livin' in a crash world   
  
_Chloe: _Crash world, yeah yeah  
Crash world _

The Great hall burst into applause ignoring Sirius's continued swearing and sobbing of the word "doooooom." With that they all went back to their table Lily sat in James's lap and Mya sat in Remus's (a/n aww poor Anya and sincerity if I had known you guys when I started this story it would be you in Remus lap!! Erm...yeah)

Chloe on the other hand sat in a seat next to James who was whispering something to Sirius. With that Sirius nodded and took off for the stage.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Don't ask about the pop it's just a random thing anyway some of you know I'm Jewish so my bat Mitzvah is coming up so I have tutoring and all this other stuff so...don't kill me if there aren't many updates!!! Anyway I really don't know a song for Sirius to sing...any idea's? please....


	7. Crazed Fangirls and New Day's

Zoogles!!(don't ask) I really didn't update in a while...CURSE YOU BAT MITZAH TRAINING!! Hehe anyway on brighter news IT'S UPDATED **and** I get to actually talk to my friend who now never talks to us anymore and hangs out with creepy people YES I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU PAIGE!!! Hehe...just ignore that...yeah...

_Marauder Obsessed-_ Muhahahhahaha yes well...no hehe DON'T LET STAR READ THIS!! Lol actually she said it was ok thank you very much :P

KaylaG- Hmmmn...I'm actually a mortal enemy of rap but thanks for the suggestion!! 

_Messed-upMadness_- tehe :) Thanks

_NikkiEvans_: hmmmn I've heard those before...I shall look them up

_Cyberian-otter_- Thanks and glad you like this story I don't especially which is why I'm working so hard on it!!!

_Blahblah104_- heh, that's okey and Crash is sung by Hilary Duff it's in A Cinderella Story I'll put all the songs and who sings them in the end

LCH8292: that's ok I think it's weird too :P and no I really hadn't figured that out :P lol

Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot: -dies- I'm hurt!! Lol of course not!! and I'm glad you like it!! Thank you so much!! Go you! You rock! Yay

ON WITH THE UPDATES!!!!!!!!!

(&(&)$&&)(()$))($&(067-9-&&)&&)&97956&&((9((6(

Everyone watched intently at the stage as Dumbledore walked onto it and announced, "We will now have Sirius Black singing The Way, dedicated to Chloe Brookes!" Sirius walked out in a black shirt and tight blue jeans, grinning slightly.

"Hey Remus," James whispered, "I think half Hogwarts female population just passed out." Remus snorted and looked over at Chloe who's eye was twitching and she was muttering something that sounded like, "Won't look-no-nuh uh-must-not-temptation."

"She's finally lost it," Lily sighed sadly watching as Sirius started to sing, backing away from the group of girls who were trying to get past Dumbledore.

Sirius: _Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one...to bring you down  
Now when I look out my window, there doesn't seem to be anyone around _

"You're not looking out a window you moran," Chloe sighed staring unblinkingly at the stage. "Erm...Chloe?" Remus asked carefully, "You're drooling." Chloe blushed and quickly wiped her mouth. _  
  
And I  
I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed (Oh noticed)  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
I said Tomorrow's a new day  
  
You said we'd take a little turn  
For both of us to see  
I wonder what it'd be like to kill your own  
Mmm yeah now I got crazy_

"_Now?!" _ James asked looking surprised I thought it was that time he fell on his head in 1st year."

"Or when he feel down the stairs in 3rd," Mya added._  
_

_Well I guess that's just me  
If I could turn back time before the wrong  
  
And I, IIIIIIIIIIIII  
I think I'll change my ways, IIIIIIIIIIII  
So all your words get noticed (Oh noticed)  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day  
Mmmm_

"Erm...Chloe?" James asked.

"What?" "Me and Remus dared Sirius to go out with star...erm...7 galleons to be exact," James said sheepishly. "YOU DID WHAT????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily, Mya, and Chloe yelled in unison. _  
  
Mmmm yeah  
Oohh  
Yeah  
  
And I, IIIIIIIIII  
I think I'll change my ways, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi  
So all your words get noticed (Oh noticed)  
I, think I'll change my ways  
I think I'll change my ways, Ohhh  
I think I'll change my ways  
  
Never though I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one_

Chloe made her way through the fangirls knocking 3 out in her struggle. "Hey she could be sirius's protection" Lily laughed watching as 2 more fell over.

"Help!" A voice called and they saw Sirius poking his head out of the curtains, his way was blocked by Brenda, Courtney, Katherine, Adrianne, Grace, Tara, and Katie.(a/n I hope you all appreciate this!!) "I'M GOING TO DIE!!" Sirius screamed girlily(a/n is that even a word...?) curling into a ball and rocking back and forth. Both James and Mya snickered while Lily and Remus looked sympathetic.

Now pandonium had insured everybody was running in circles around the stage screaming hysterically, Chloe and Sirius were snogging at the edge of the stage, and for some strange reason their were flamingoes all around the hall.

Dumbledore sighed and rested his head in his hands, while McGonagall glared forcefully at the pink birds. "So _this_ is what happens when Sirius wears tight jeans," Lily said thoughtfully; everyone just stared.


	8. Ring of Firealso ring of love

Wow I haven't updated this in a looooooooooong time-hehe DON'T HURT ME!!! –huddles- I was busy!! I got contacts(God they itch!!) I also got into a fight :( You may remember Star Allise from this story…She's a traitor traitor pumpkin debater :K hehe also thanks to my one reviewer I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own this song nor do I own any of the characters except Mya and Chloe who are my own creations so don't sue!! I've got artichokes and I'm not afraid to use them!!!

This is a bit of a parody chapter, No I don't think there's anything going on between Snape and Lucius but it's Oh so fun to write about

"Why Padfoot I believe there is one person missing out on all this fun," James said grinning evilly at his friend.

"Why yes my dear Prongs I do believe you are correct," Sirius said with an identical grin. Both Mya and Remus sunk as low as possible in their seats.

"We don't mean you," James said impatiently, "We MEAN Snivelly," Sirius cackled insanely his eyes falling upon his victim who was nervously looking around.

:Oh please no," Lily groaned, "Haven't you put him through enough!?"

"No," James and Sirius answered together.

"First Snape, it'll be us next," Remus whispered to Mya groaning. Lily eyed James and Sirius before sighing and waving her hand at them, "Oh alright but nothing inappropriate," James and Sirius continued grinning, "And that includes making him strip dance to I'm To Sexy," Lily added.

Both James and Sirius pouted at her before sliding out of their seats and walking towards the Slytherin table. Snape's eyes widened and he attempted to run but James waved his wand lazily, Snape's eyes glazed over and he walked to the head table handing something to Dumbledore before disappearing behind the curtain by the stage.

Dumbledore stood up and announced into the microphone, "Next up will be Severus Snape singing," he glanced down at the note card he was holding and frowned slightly, "The Ring of Fire, dedicated to Lucius Malfoy."

There was no applause as a nervous and confused looking Snape walked out onto the stage, there was however screams of disgust when they saw he was wearing tight black pants and a tight black tank top that showed his pale skin (a/n Your loving this aren't ya Katrin? :P)

The confused Snape picked up the mike and pointed it at Lucius who was using his plate to shield his eyes, "This if for you baby," Snape said dramatically as he began to sing.

Snape: Love is a burning thing   
And it makes a fiery ring  
Bound by wild desire  
I fell into a ring of fire

"YES!" Chloe screamed jumping to her feet and dancing around. "Erm…not…literally Chloe," Remus chuckled as Chloe pouted and sat down again. 

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down, and the flames climbed higher  
And it burned, burned, burned the ring of fire  
The ring of fire

The taste of love is sweet  
When hearts like ours meet  
I fell for you like a child

By now Lucius was flushing horribly and looking as though he quite wanted to murder Snape all the while reassuring his girlfriend, Narcissa, that he wasn't gay.

Ooh but the fire went wild

I fell into a burning ring of fire   
I went down, down, down, and the flames climbed higher  
And it burned, burned, burned the ring of fire  
The ring of fire

"He asked for it," Sirius grinned winking at James and waving his wand causing Snape's hair to catch fire.

I fell into a burning ring of fire  
I went down, down, down, and the flames climbed higher  
And it burned, burned, burned the ring of fire  
The ring of fire

"It'' so… greasy-shouldn't it be exploding…?" Mya asked quizzically. Lily turned pale and turned to glare at the grinning James. "Just wait," Sirius said with a satisfied grin in Mya's direction, "Just wait."

Snape's cold black eyes returned to normal as he looked around the great hall, suddenly his entire head erupted with flame, though it didn't appear to be hurting him. The entire Hall screamed with the exception of James and Sirius who burst out laughing.

Snape himself let out a girly scream and ran from the hall but not before yelling, "Call me Lucy honey!"

Remus looked quizzically at James and Sirius, "I thought it was just a temporary love spell," He said his eyebrows furrowing. "So did we," James said looking just as confused.

"I think there are some-things that are better off **not **knowing," Sirius replied looking at the blushing Lucius.


	9. The Fight

Happy beleated Valentines Day! Heart shaped cookies for all that say Charm James 4 ever on them!

This story isn't going along very quickly is it:P Oh and I ish made up with Star incase you were wondering…I'm in kinda a bad mood because I'm realllllllllllllllllllllllllllly scared of spiders and they just keep poping up in the 2nd game so it's almost impossible for me to play it! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr anyway thanks to all those who reviewed two people that must be some kind of record! Lol my Bat Mitzah is in a week so that's why there haven't been very many updates…One more thing I tried to change the beginning so Chloe wasn't 5th marauder anymore but the stupid computer wouldn't let me -hiss- so just ignore that...hehe

nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow ONWARD!

7

"JAMES POTTER YOU-YOU-STUPID ARROGANT BULLYING TOERAG!" Lily's voice echoed around the Great Hall, there was a small intermission and Lily had decided to take this time to let out her anger on James.

"Lily-Lils," James pleaded looking desperately at the fiery redhead, "It was just a joke-just a little prank like we always do, everyone thought it was funn-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT EVERYONE THINKS!" Lily screamed making them all jump and Mya whisper a gentle, "Calm down honey." By now almost every face in the Great Hall was facing Lily and James, Lily, however, didn't seem to notice she just kept ranting on.

"AND HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" James started to interrupt but Lily's eyes flashed and James sank lower into his seat. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD _DO_ SOMETHING LIKE THAT-I can't belive-I thought you changed," she said finally. With that Lily turned on her heel her red hair flaring out behind her, and stalked away.

"Lily-wait-" James called knocking over his chair in his struggle to reach Lily. "I have changed! Just give me another chance." He flashed her one of his trademark smiles(a/n I wish he was smiling at me –pulls out James plushie and draws a smile on it's face- there!) It didn't work.

Lily took a shuddering breath, grabbed a glass of water off Frank Longbottoms table("Hey that was mine!") and threw the water into his face.("Oh she did NOT!" fangirls screamed)

"You're chances are _over_ Potter," she declared turning on her heel once again and departing the hall.

James simply stood there as though he couldn't believe what had happened as his fangirls rushed over and started drying his face off while muttering horrible things about people who just didn't appreciate Jamesie.

"Do you think that was a bit harsh?" Remus asked as he watched James stare at where Lily had just stood, his face still dripping. "No," Chloe said shaking her head, "She just needs time-I'm sure she'll forgive him."

But everyone noticed the hint of doubtfulness in her voice.

Sorry it was so short! I found a good song for James to apologize but first I needed to give him something to apologize about!

Can anyone guess the song James is going to sing? If you get it right I'll give you my James doll with the smiley face drawn on it! Happy reviewing :)


End file.
